User talk:ZoshiX
This Page Has an Archive. User Talk:ZoshiX/Archive Veyron's Mate Who do you think it is? Whoever it is, he's still alive and well, clearly. He also seems to know where she is at all times... I don't think it's Kuipter, because he would of caused mutations in the baby. It has to be a regular eel. But who? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It could have possibly been Veyron's previous mate, the one whom she had her other five children with. What a strange eel it must be too, considering the different heads. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm, yea, I sort of FIGURED that it was the same mate as before. I just want to know who the fuck he is. Is it an agent of Kuipter, or just a random eel? After all, Veyron WAS made in Kuipter's lab... DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... we could wait and see if he visits Veyron again. Then we could try to get him on camera. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Not a horrible idea. We'll try it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Got Him!! He's definetly an agent of Kuipter. But the thing is... He's a fucking pansy. I warped in on him meeting Veyron and grabbed him. He squrimed around and acted real scared. He broke away and swam to a corner, wrapped up in a ball, and started making sobbing noises quietly. Lol. After assuring him I wasn't going to hurt him, he told me that he was created by Kuipter to breed with Veyron to try to make the original Universal Unit. That failed, as Veyron ran away from the labs. So yeah. He's not a mean fellow. He just has an ongoing love for Veyron. Kinda sweet, actually. What should we call him? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks like Misery. 17:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Deception maybe? The head is strange. ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bleedot Spaz This was inspired by this. The white things are towels to wipe the blood away. It sucks, I know. But GIFs are so FUN! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why don't you want them? 12:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Wut? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :In the AC. 05:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like them being sent all at once. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. 21:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gift. Tadaa! An attack sprite sheet for Beezis! Cool, huh? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I feel ignored. D: DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm just not sure I really understand what its trying to say... ZoshiXProfileTalk 18:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It's a set of attacks for Beezis. The color of the letters indicates which attack does what. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) mkay. ZoshiXProfileTalk 18:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Idea I think we could have a "Pet of the Month" on the main page to advertise the Adoption Center more. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... That sounds good. We'll need the template from DBW for the "...of the month" ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Any Suggestion: Revese, the Blue Roundhead TNT(Renverse)!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :...That is not from the Adoption Center. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? You're on SUMMER BREAK?!?!?!? Already? I've got 17 days to go. 17 F/CKING DAYS! Rrrrrrgh... LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I have a few weeks left too. 05:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Jealous? HAHAHAHA. ...Yea, I read what you said on Caagr98's talk page. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Now, then? Also, the , , and is meant to spell , not or . 17:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Probably not... 19:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, the TROL letters can be put to so many other uses as well. I just f/cked around with it. Also, GIF parade. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam Removed. ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Party's over .,C LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Damnit, Zoshi!! >:( DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe they can be used for other things, but they are meant to spell TROLOLO. 20:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Another animation I made another animation for you, and this one is a jig! Here is it: I know, It don't move up and down, and it don't blink, but who cares. 20:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship Thanks for the offer... I think that some adminship tools would be helpful here, so if the other admins here are okay with it, then I'm fine with it too. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Breeding What about a breeding between Symphoni and BoquetPaladin Of Darkness 10:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Not Possible 1. I don't believe in breeding with different mates. 2. They are both female. ZoshiXProfileTalk 16:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Breeding roles and founds? This might be the most ridiculous request I ever did, but can you replace me breeding pets for the whole week? I thought that you created the concept of the Breeding Center, and I don't want to leave you without a spotlight. I only partook in the Breeding Center as part-time job, but here's what I thought: I think now we need a schedule, 1 week you'll do the breeds, and the week after that, I'll do that, and so on... If you approve of this, then we might decide who's working this week. I've also thought of finding all of the dates of the egg hatches, but I think it is unnecessary, as most of them by now are ready to breed... 17:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Fail. Guess what? I can unblock myself. L33t h4x0r sk1llz. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you'll see. ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Remplacement Could you make me remplace DMS?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ROTFLMFFAO ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Some Shit GETS STRAIGHT. Lets explain some things nice and fucking clearly so that maybe you will understand. 1- The thing about me being "Absurdly overpowered" IS A FUCKING IN JOKE BETWEEN ME AND LUDICRINE. Just look at his talk page. Or ask him. 2- You have NO FUCKING REASON to block me just because of a stupid joke. 3- If I do not get my adminship back, I will leave the wiki. FOR FUCKING EVER. And with that, I want all my ideas deleted. That includes all the pets I have uploaded, the Ao Oni pictures, The Pet Hospital, The Kuipter Files Finale, and so forth. That if, If you don't make me admin agian 4- Don't worry if you do make me an admin. If I block you (which I won't) you can simply unblock yourself like I did. As a result, blocking you would be pointless. The worst I could do is delete images or pages that relate to you, which you can easily undo. Read it NICE AND FUCKING CAREFULLY. I am really pissed right now. Good day. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Now we can start to re-build burnt bridges. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) OK. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okokokokok, what is this? I don't mean to interrupt, but I seriously have stuff to say about this. Look DMS, you're a good admin, but I really think you shouldn't be swearing and threatening the Wiki (removing stuff). Seriously, chill out man. Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! :Okokokok sounds/looks so WEIRD. "OK" is pronounced "OAK", but everyone disregards that and says that it spells "okay". Lol, carry on. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Wut? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 01:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ban Why did you ban me. Just because I made a vedio that everybody in the world can see and come to this wiki? Then whats wrong with that? There are 31 views already. I'm not sure this wiki is meant to be famous. 07:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) FanEnemies.png? The image. It's broken. :p Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) REALLY BAD IDEA. Yeah, renaming Poisonshot into Poisonshit was a bad idea. A bad, yet hill-f/cking-larious idea. I'm still laughing. (PLZDON'TBLOCKME) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. That would be great if we could do that without, yknow, deleting his everything. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ...Wouldn't mind it. It'd be totally worth it to see his signature say "User:Poisonshit". God, I'm still laughing. I had no idea you could rename users. Think of the hilarity... if it didn't screw things up. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :IFREAKINDEA. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Copy/Paste? ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear lord if you could do that my life will be complete. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :NOPE N/M. Not really funny anyway. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :lulz. I made an account called Poisonshit but it was already blocked. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I just realized something funny. We're pretty much the 3 stooges of this wiki. (You, me, and LD). We do stupid shit like this and amazingly we get out of trouble. NYAK NYAK NYAK NYAK!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :According to a test I'm supposed to be Moe. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Why I oughta... ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sonic: DATZ NO GOOD Spam - 16:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOG My school's been in lockdown for like two hours. The police are here. I think someone has a bomb. I don't know if I'm going to live. NO GIMMICK. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : 16:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::N/M. I'm fine. We stayed in first period for half the day, stayed on the computers, ate popcorn, and hacked the school server to allow access to all websites xD LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Breed? What do you think about breeding my Peridate Jr. with your Portil? (Portal + Gun = Something interesting?) 18:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Guess What!? We can now edit profiles. Oh, I've got some devious plans for Poisonsh(I)ot... Meheheheh... AHAHAHAHAH!!!! (More stereotypical evil laughter) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ... ...Its been almost 3 weeks since your last edit... I tried to give you some slack, in case something might of happened there... But, we have not heard anything about where you might be or why you are gone. As a result, youre pets... are confiscated. However, not all of them will be put in the adoption center. I will take some of your pets and keep them with me. When you DO show up again, we will decide who they want to live with. The pets I will be taking are: Gladus, Ergoth, Eclat, Beezis, Eclarious, Maestra, Symphoni, Truffle, and Indifference. The rest, however, will be put in the adoption center. Sorry. I tried to find something that indicated you would be gone, but I found nothing. Good day. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Parents...computer ban. Wanna claim 'em back. ZoshiXProfileTalk 15:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :YER BACK! .D We were just about to . LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::NEW ADMIN RULE. All administrators/bureaucrats must always state when they are quitting the Wiki. If they suddenly disappear, we can expect that something happened and wait for them to come back. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Let the claim game... BEGIN. All the ones in the adoption center are yours by default. But the ones in my care... we need to decide who they want to live with. First... Gladus. It appears she wants to go back, but she did say she enjoyed her time in my castle. Second.... Ergoth. ....It appears he... wants to stay? He says that my castle has a lot of things that helps him relieve stress... Like HELPING FIX THE WALLS THAT WERE DESTROYED BY THOSE MOTHERF/CKING AO UFOS. He says he enjoys that, and wants to stay. Third, Beezis... Alright, it appears she wants to stay as well. She says its probably because of Misery. Fourth, Eclarious. ...It appears he wants to go back. Says there's not enough water for him. (>0C) Now, Maestra. .....It appears she wants to stay as well. Says its because of River. Also, she says she feels more safe in my castle. (Mr. Schyzo IS still loose, you know.) Symphoni... It appears she wants to head back, as well. Says its for Eclarious. Truffle... She wants to stay, as well. Hatred, remember? (Do note that I AM just flipping a penny I have and coming up with reasons) Indifference... Ehh, she seems indifferent about staying or going. Meh, you can have her. She's a bore anyways. So yeah. The ones I'm keeping are Ergoth, Beezis, Maestra, and Truffle. You keep Gladus, Eclat, Eclarious, Symphoni, and Indifference. Wow, you got 5/9 pets back. Good deal. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit Trix 2? I've got a block. Also, apparently, Veyron and Deception bred (Again). There's another egg. Wonder what this could be... DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Let me do this one! I have a great idea! ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ....I already got one made.... Oh well, I'll just use it for another. Go for it. DO YOU WANT TO EDIT TRIX 2? I TAKE IT BY YOUR SILENCE THAT YOU DON'T. OK. ....Weird message is weird.... Oh, and on another completely unrelated topic, my reaction to Dark Matter if he was in SSB4 is I'd probably flip out and he would DEFINETLY be my character of choice. I WONDER WHY. Alright I'm done rambling. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) If you alredy had one than I'm not making one. It wasn't that ''good anyway. Also, I have no earthly idea what to make happen next. It seems we always get stuck on these endings, huh? ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ...What did it look like? What head was it? Mine was a blue fairy eel called "Rain". What was yours? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It was an Orange Bomb Eel named Pride. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. Actually, that's a bit better then Rain. Heck, upload it. I'll use Rain later. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. What gender? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Male. Personality fits his name. He looks at others in a downward view and shows-off in the things he is good at constantly. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What are his abilities? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He actually, so far, tends to lean towards physical attacks. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Like what? TwoArrows, OneArrows, Needles, Waves, give me some specifics here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) One of his attacks is to get up close to the target and repeat a medium-damaging two-arrow attack with an agility of about 5-10. The other attack involves him launching mines that are quite similar to the ones used by Submarine 1 Boss. ZoshiXProfileTalk 03:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. LP? Damage Values? (Almost done) DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yours for the choosing. ZoshiXProfileTalk 16:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. All done. I'll add his template in the V Pets section. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The boredom beat me.... ....and I present to you a gift: Flastrit (♀) Flastrit's Flashlight is known to somewhat freeze any particles passing by the light. 21:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Breeding request I would like that my Saddus breed with your Gladus. Is that okay? If yes, then confirm in the Breeding Center. Samuel17 21:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for choosing the Pit Stop. Your pet, '''Earth', has been upgraded. You may now claim her at the station. The following upgrades were made: *'Water Turbine' Thank you, and have a wonderful day. If you are unhappy with the changes, they can be undone and you will get a free paint job as consolation. PTSTEO- Pit Stop Executive Office